The clash of ninjas and wizards
by Jasmin-Tomlinson
Summary: Konaha 11 get chosen to go on a year long mission to go to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. Watch as ninjas and wizards prepare for a year full of drama and chaos! First story hope you like it! I will not update for awhile because I will be on hoilday I hope you will be able to wait!
1. Prologue: Wizards!

**Hi guys, this is my first story and I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto**

**Clash of ninjas and wizards!**

**Prologue: Wizards!?**

All was quiet in the village Konaha, well it was until a certain ninja heard what his mission will be.

"What!?" shouted a blond ninja dressed in orange "Is this your kind of joke Granny Tsunade, there is no way wizards actually exist!"

A vain popped on the blond woman know as Tsunade also know as the fifth Hokage forehead while a pink head ninja hit the blond on the head "You baka," she screamed,"if Lady Tsunade said wizards are real then they are real Naruto!" Naruto rubbed his head while Tsunade signed she knew this would happen, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Naruto grinned sheepishly, "you will be going on a year long mission to protect a boy called Harry Potter, this boy is very special in the wizarding world and a Dark lord called Voldemort wants to kill him. All the details of the mission are on the scroll and remember this mission is a S-rank be careful, you are dismissed ."

The eleven ninja in the room nodded and made their way out of the door, the eleven ninja in the room were Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino and Hinata. When they left the Hokage tower they all took their separate ways to back floor the year long mission not knowing how much trouble this mission will bring...

**I know it's not long but it's the prologue and I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please reveiw and give me feedback and ideas for the story!**


	2. Platform 9 and 3 what!

**He guys this is the second chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto and Harry Potter**

**The clash of ninjas and wizards!**

**Chapter one: Platform 9 and 3 what!?**

Eventually all the ninjas were all packed and ready to go, now all they had to do is wait for a certain one eyed mask wearing ninja. Finally he came making up a pitiful excuse while his two students Naruto and Sakura were shouting at him for being late; a old wizard who had a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes looked at the scene in front of him with amusement in his eyes. After Sakura and Naruto finally finished telling of the one eyed ninja known as Kakashi for being late the white bearded wizard held out a old boot.

"What's the boot for Dumbuldore-sama?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well this old boot is know as a portkey," Dumbuldore saw the confusion on the young ninjas faces so explained , "a portkey is the one of the fastest kinds of traveling in the wizarding world, portkeys can be any kind of object and are very useful."

The ninjas nodded understanding what Dumbuldore was saying (well except one blond ninja but he never understands anything so that dosent matter) and grabbed on to the boot. Just as they grabbed on to the boot they started spinning really fast and the ninjas were holding on to the boot like their life depended on it, after about one minute of holding on to the boot Dumbuldore shouted to let go of the boot just as he said that the ninja were looking at him like he lost his mind but did that anyway.

When they landed they saw a tall house which looked like it was going to fall any second, a second later a plum red headed woman came rushing out of the house. "You must be the exchange students from Japan," said the red headed woman, "my name is Mrs Weasly, do come in."

The ninja went into the house and saw a herd of red with tints of brown and black, Mrs Weasly started to introduce all of the peolpe in the room "Well these are my six sons Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron and my daughter Ginny," they all said hello then Mrs Weasly continue "and these are my son Ron's best friends Hermione and Harry."

The ninjas said hello and Kakashi put his hand up in greeting, Mrs Weasly told them where they where they will be staying. Kiba and Lee with Bill and Charlie, Neji and Shino with Percy, Shikmaru and Choji with Fred and George **(AN lets pretend the twins had their own room in the 4th year)** Sakura and Ino with Hermione and Ginny and Hinata and Tenten in their own room and last of all Naruto with Ron and Harry. Kakashi will be staying in his own room a floor below Ron's room.

When night came all the ninja went to their respective rooms, Naruto was lead by Harry and Ron into their room and started talking straight away. "So what's your school like?" asked Harry

Naruto didn't really know what to say so started to explain the Academy but added some stuff to make it sound like a magic school. Ron and Harry listened closely, "Well your school sounds amazing but wait till you hear about Hogwarts!" Said Ron and they started to explain what Hogwarts is like. That was the main part of their conversations until yet they went to bed.

On the next day it was the day they will be going to Hogwarts, the house was in chaos with everyone rushing to pack their trunks. The ninjas watched in amazement as everyone was rushing around, as the ninjas normally had their belongings sealed into a scroll they never were in this kind of chaos.

Finally they were all ready and they headed for the train station. Naruto glanced at his train ticket when something caught his eye, "9 and 3/4? What kind of platform is that?!" Naruto asked while looking at the wizards weirdly.

"Well we couldn't use normal platform so we have our own in between platform 9 and 10," said Hermione like it as the most simplest thing in the world.

"But where the hell is it then?!" shouted Kiba while looking in between platform 9 and 10.

"To get to the platform you just have to run through the wall dearies." said Mrs Weasly kindly.

"WHAT!" shouted all the ninja looking at Mrs Weasly like she lost her mind.

**Well I hope you like it and review!**


End file.
